


Mistranslation Trouble

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Short Story, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: Victor wants to congratulate Yuri for his hard work in his native language, Japanese. Victor asks Yuri's sister Mari for some help, but Mari has the intention of having a bit of fun...(THIS STORY WILL NOT CONTAIN ANY SEX)





	Mistranslation Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Mistranslation Trouble  
> This was requested by @littorella on Tumblr! Enjoy! Request and Follow me on my Tumblr https://victuurifanartandfanfiction.tumblr.com/! (Warning: Slightly NSFW but not really)

Victor had been studying Japanese in secret ever since he decided to coach Yuri. The more he progressed in learning the language, the harder it got. He decided it was finally time to ask for some help. He decided to call Yuri’s sister, Mari, for some help. “Hello Mari!” “Oh hey Victor, what have you been up to?” “Oh not much I was just wondering if you could help me learn a bit of Japanese.” Mari smirked. “So what do you want to know?” Victor beamed. “How do you say ‘amazing job Yuri! That was beautiful’ in Japanese?” “Oh that’s easy! Get a pencil and paper and get ready to write this down.”

Victor ran into the room he was staying in and quickly got a pencil and paper. “Ready!” “Okay so what you are going to say is ‘素晴らしい仕事、ユーリ!多分私は私のビットであなたに報いることができる?’” “Thank you so much Mari!” Victor chirped. “Yeah don’t mention it. Talk to you later and good luck.” Victor was so happy. He would finally be able to congratulate his beloved in his native language. Yuri was asleep and his next skate was in an hour so Victor had a bit of time to practice his lines. He ran through his lines a couple of more times making sure to get the pronunciations perfect before he woke up Yuri. He stuck the folded piece of paper into his suit pocket before going out the door.

Victor sat through the warm up session while staring at his paper. Yuri was chosen to skate first, so he didn’t have any more time to practice. He heard the sound of Yuri’s name fill the room. “First to skate is Yuri Katsuki of Japan.” Victor watched as Yuri skated. He studied his movements in his almost flawless program. Yuri fell once, but Victor understood since it was a fairly difficult jump to land. Yuri came off the ice fairly exhausted and was greeted by a hug from his beloved. Victor thought to himself, “It’s now or never, I got this!” Victor beamed at Yuri. “素晴らしい仕事、ユーリ!多分私は私のビットであなたに報いることができる?“ Yuri’s face turned red. “Uh Victor please excuse me I uh need to use the restroom!!!” Victor turned around. “Was it something I said?”

*Translation: Great job, Yuri! Maybe I can reward you with a bit of me? (I don’t speak Japanese, I used google translate lol)*

(This actually got more popular than I thought so comment down below if you want to see a part two of Yuri practicing Russian. Thank you all so much for reading and if you have any tips on how I can improve my writing, comment it down below!)


End file.
